Down the Rabbit Hole
by SethCohenFan
Summary: “Cohen?” was the only thing Summer has to say when she finds herself into a world unlike anything she’s ever known. Newport has gone topsy turvy and nothing will ever be the same.


**Title:** Down the Rabbit Hole

**Authors:** orange-tide and SethCohenFan

**Summary:** "Cohen?" was the only thing Summer has to say when she finds herself into a world unlike anything she's ever known. Newport has gone topsy turvy and nothing will ever be the same.

**Rating: **PG-13 just to be safe

**Disclaimer:** The OC is not ours... we are not worthy!!! And Gilligan's Island isn't our's either.. sadly enough.

**A/n: **This is a fic written by me and a good friend of mine Ali (orange-tide) and I won the contest, so it is posted on my username... So any questions can be directed to her... because she came up with the plot... I just write some of it and type it. This part is just a prologue, so it is kinda short... enjoy.

And this fic is centered around Summer, so the whole thing is told from her POV.

* * *

I stared out into the ocean. Where the hell was Cohen? Shouldn't he be out here somewhere? I mean, the ocean isn't that big, is it? Okay, maybe it was that big, but he couldn't have made it that far.

The sky was pretty overcast, and I learned that that was never a good sign. I really hoped that it wouldn't end up like Gilligan's Island. I'm not a star yet, so I'd have to be Mary Ann. And I hate Mary Ann. I started humming the theme song.

Why did Seth have to do this to me? Why did he have to run away? God, everything got so screwed up. I mean, all four of us were supposed to have the best summer ever, not two of us. But Marissa is like drinking her life away, it was really freaking me out.

So that left me, and I was standing on some stupid boat, searching for stupid Cohen. In his note he said, and I quote: _"Don't blame yourself..."_

How can I not blame myself? I was part of the reason that he left, whether I wanted to admit that or not. He thought that I was going to back the way I was before Chino came, well now why the hell wouldn't I?

If it weren't for the fact that he was so damn loveable, I would hate his guts right now. He left me, that ass. I hate him, but I love him. He's everything to me or he was or he still is, I really don't know anymore. But I do know that I've been crying without him. Worse than Kirsten, worse than Coop. It's so pathetic that I am on the stupid boat looking for him.

And did I mention that I have issues with boats? Plus the weather was horrible. Waves were crashing up on the deck, and the sky, it just got more and more overcast, I knew rain was coming soon. I heard the boat man's son guy say something about turning around, but I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him properly.

A few soft drops of rain fell onto my head. What the hell? It was going to ruin my hair! It damn well better not rain! It took me forever to do my hair!

I pretty much kept to myself for the next few minutes, as I had done for the hole time, scanning the choppy water for any sign of life. Of course there was none, but I was still hoping for a sign of his stupid boat.

"_And just for the record, the boat was named after you.."_

A wave of water crashed up on the deck of the boat, getting me soaked in the process. I didn't move. Was there a point? It was getting worse and worse out here. How the hell do they expect to see anything? The water was so like choppy... and there was a horrible fog setting in.

Rain suddenly began pounding down hard. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around, allowing the rain to pound hard on my already drenched head.

It was Vincent, or Quincy, or whatever the kid's name was. He opened the umbrella and held it out so that it was above both of our heads.

The feeling of dripping rain sopped, but I could still hear it pounding on the soft plastic of the umbrella.

"My dad says that you should go into the office thingy," he said, motioning to the door that his dad was holding open. "It is getting really bad out; we're already half way back."

I slowly made my way over to the open door and walked down the steps. I heard the door close. Was this any safer than it was up there? It must be, that was why I was down here, right? I heard a loud clap of thunder sound and I jumped. This wasn't the greatest experience of my life, let me tell you that.

I tried to find a safe place to sit, but everywhere there seemed to be more and more disasters waiting to happen. I could see water splashing up on the deck from the small window, and decided to stay as far away from that window as possible.

I don't recall every being this afraid in my entire life. The thunder seemed to get louder and louder each time it thundered. The boat rocked more and more. I don't remember there being a storm in the weather forecast... then again, when did I ever pay attention to the weather forecast, I usually just watch to see what they are wearing. Now I wish I had paid attention.

Suddenly, I was on my side as a really bad wave hit one side of the boat, sending the entire boat on its side before coming right side up again. That was NOT good. It was only then that I realized that there was a chance that I might not make it out of this alive.

I might not see Coop, Chino or Cohen ever again. Hell, I still may never see Cohen again, but... the thought was terrifying.

If I died, I'd never get to kick Cohen's ass for leaving and making me feel like shit. What if I did die? I couldn't stand thinking about it, so I tried thinking of something else. The theme from "Gilligan's Island" seemed to be stuck in my head. Gee, that was like the most comforting song to get stuck in my head at the particular moment.

"_The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
The Minnow would be lost, the Minnow would be lost."_

Gee, that seemed to seal the thought of my impending death. If anything the song was making things even worse than they already were.

It seemed to happen so slowly as a searing pain shot through my leg. Oh shit. A pang of fear sped through me faster than I could control it. Something heavy had fallen on my leg, and I was stuck there, pinned to the ground. It was terrifying. I didn't like this. I screamed out, but it seemed useless as I saw more water splash onto the deck through the small window.

This was like really bad. I had lost all hope of coming out of this at least unhurt. If I was lucky my leg was broken, and that was if I was lucky and came out of this alive. Things didn't seem to be looking very good as coldness spread throughout my body as some water fell down through a crack on the door, running straight down my back.

I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to will it all away. It wasn't working. Damn Cohen, it was all his fault! I was gonna die and it was his fault. Even if I did die, I was sooo going to kick his sorry ass.

Death seemed closer and closer, I could feel its cold breath. Don't call me screwed up, I really could feel it. It was getting colder and colder as it got closer and closer. There was no escaping now. Another wave crashed into the boat sending things toppling down.

A scream escaped me as I felt another sharp pain, this time from my head. Something had hit me on the head, and it hurt.

The coldness gripped onto me. It wouldn't let go of me. My vision started getting blurrier. Oh shit.

"No..." I mumbled, losing the ability to speak or scream or whatever. Death was there, sitting right in front of me. I could feel it taking me in bit by bit as the world seemed to fade away slowly.

All the pain disappeared and my eyes, now so clouded it was pointless to keep them open, slowly closed. I could still feel the coldness. It was getting colder and colder. I felt wetness once again drench me, but it was more comforting than anything else. It showed that I was still alive, if only just.

Damn Cohen.

Now all the feeling was disappearing from everything, I couldn't feel the water I was sitting in, or even the pressure of the thing that had fallen on my leg. That was a wonderfully comforting feeling.

Everything faded and coldness consumed me.

* * *

**A/n:** Please tell me that you liked it... or didn't like it.. or whatever... I actually added a lot into this... so Ali, don't kill me, even though I am sending this to you before posting it... but yeah, I really like this start... I got like really descriptive...

So please review, and tell us what you think. It may be a while between postings because we trade the story back and forth between classes, but... if you like it tell us!!


End file.
